Happy Birthday to the Lovers
by NERDINGOUT27
Summary: My cousins requested I make her a story about her and her crush Tsuna. here you go Dee-Chan happy birthday! rated M for adult drinking


"Haru why are we in here?" I asked taking in the colored lights, loud music, and rushing crowd.

"I figured since this is Tsuna's birthday and he's turning 21 now why not take him to his first club." Haru giggled. She had dragged me to a club here in Namimori.

"It may be fun so why not enjoy." Kyoko wrapped her arm in mine.

"Yeah come on, Meika live a bit." Ryohei wrapped his arm around my neck.

"I guess so.." We weaved through the crowd of dancers and went to the table in the back. Yamamoto, Dino, Bianchi and Reborn, Hibari and Chrome were there. Hibari sat back drinking a beer with Chrome taking tiny sips of a margarita and had her legs resting on his lap, Yamamoto sat chatting with Dino, Bianchi saw us and greet.

"Hey everyone, I brought Kyoko, Ryohei, and Meika with me." the guys said hi to us. I waved at them and sat by Kyoko. "Eh where's the birthday boy anyway?"

"He went with Gokudera to get a drink." Yamamoto said

"It's crazy he turned 21 finally and can drink now."

"I know right seems like yesterday we were all kids back in junior high." Haru said and she grabbed my hand. "also we have another friend of ours turning the big 2 -1."

"HARU!" I jumped.

"What it's your birthday too?" Dino said.

"I love celebrating my birthday."

"Yeah but I didn't what it to be a big deal."

"Yeah it's a big deal, you and Tsuna are pretty close friends anyway." Dino said. I sighed and took a beer off the table in front of me and sipped away. I drunk a beer before when I was eighteen on a dare from Ryohei. It was horrible a taste but I like it now.

"I don't celebrate my birthday that much."

"To bad with us your our friend so you gonna have one good one." Yamamoto scooted closer to me and I saw Tsuna and Gokudera sit down.

"Konnichiwa Meika-Chan, happy birthday."

"You too, Tsuna" I say looking at his drink. It was a strong looking gin tonic. "Gokudera did you have him order that?"

"Yeah it's his first let him get a kick off so he adapts to the taste." Gokudera swallowed down his beer.

"Oh well have at it then." Tsuna looked at it and took one big gulp. He made a face and we laughed.

"Okay then everyone lets make way for the cake." A waitress came with a round chocolate cake with the number 21 on it.

"Meika you blow them out too." Tsuna said making room for me. We both blew them out on three and everyone shouted happy birthday. Tsuna laughed and then Kyoko said something about wanting to dance. He went to the dance floor with her. I sat down and took a drink from my beer. Hibari and Chrome went to the floor too, and even Haru had Gokudera go. Soon it was Yamamoto, Dino, Ryohei, and me left at the table. Bianchi and Reborn were gone and never came back.

"Hey wanna dance with me?" a girl with blonde hair and big green eyes appeared and offered Yamamoto a dance, her dress was emerald green and made her boob visible, he went. Soon two twins came to Ryohei and Dino. I was alone and then as I got up to leave a hand got mine.

"Look I don't want a dance I was about to leave."

"Sorry I thought since the birthday girl here never got a dance I should." It was Tsuna, he fit his age pretty well now: his hair was longer in brown tendrils, his eye were bright and laughing but glazed over from drinking. He wore a red jacket with a number twenty seven on his chest, and green pants.

"Tsuna I thought you were dancing with Kyoko?" he sits by me and takes a beer out off the table. I guess he likes the taste now.

"She meet a friend and went over to her." Tsuna's eyes went to a corner and I saw Kyoko talking to a girl. She was a bit more closer than she should be.

I notice the dark hair and pale skin and my mouth nearly dropped open. "is that Hana!"

"the whole time I was around her, or them, I never felt a vibe of that kind around."

"It figures she was always a bit to friendly with you when we hung out." Tsuna laughs and looks at me.

"What?"

"You look nice tonight." I shift a little in my seat. I wore a black jacket, sapphire blue chiffon dress that stopped at my thighs, gray skinny jeans, black heels. My hair was dark and curly and my skin was brown and I could feel Tsuna's eyes trail my body.

"Arigato, are you okay?" I said looking at him. "you look like you're getting around to being…"

"I'm fine, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot away then."

"How long have you liked me?" he asked in a slurred voice

"What?"

"It's just a question sorry if I went to deep." Tsuna said.

"Umm…,"I looked at my hands. "for a good while since I meet you again."

"Really.."

"Yeah, I found out you were the Vongola's next boss when I joined, I was so happy for. But it being one of my best friend made it slightly more harder to not get distracted."

"Then why did you join."

"It was something I couldn't refuse since it is Reborn who was your tutor." I laughed nervously

"Meika…" he said.

"I'm sorry, I got all mushy." My eyes were stinging with tears. Tsuna grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Let's go dance." he pulled me out to the dance floor and we start swaying. His hands spun me around made me face him. I put my arms around his neck and gaze at his honey colored orbs him. "I love you." he says and crashes his warms lips onto mine.

I gasp a bit and smile. My lips meet his again and we just let the world slow around us.


End file.
